


The Reds Vs Blues 1: New rookies from another world

by TheAutorArgentina



Category: Red vs. Blue, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAutorArgentina/pseuds/TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Celestine kills herself by punishing black dogs for the damage they caused in Eostia. the women who suffered destiny were reborn by a god named Chrovos where he transfers the souls to the bodies of the 11 women who are the recruits of the red and ey will have to deal with idiots in that new side the bodies have hidden talents that would be the memories of the owners
Kudos: 2





	1. ¡¿Are we Recluit?!

**Good. I present to you my new Fic that will be reverse. instead of going to kill black dogs. it is better to send the women of Kuroinu to go to the world of Red Vs Blue. where they will share the adventures of the Red vs Blue starting from the this Fic, Vault will not appear along with the Mercenaries.**

**Kuroinu characters and Red Vs Blue stories don't belong to me.**

* * *

**Prologue: ¡¿Are we Recruits ?!**

* * *

**in Kingdom Thorne.**

Cellestine was in front of a man who was responsible for conquering all the kingdoms of Eostia. Their allies were defeated by the mercenaries of the black dogs, They ended up as sex slaves of the corrupt men.

"Now, that kingdom belongs to me and you, also belongs to me as a personal semen bath ..." Vault said smiling. Cellestine had an angry look and kept her hands tight.

"Vault ... you can keep my kingdom ..."Cellestine said taking a step back "Did you ever wonder ... I'm a reincarnated goddess ..."

"So what?" Vault said laughing out loud along with the accomplices. "Well the first step is that you go with me to the brand new terrace that I am the new emperor of Eostia. I am going to take away your purity ..."

"No ... I will not go anywhere with you ..."Cellestine steps back entering the glass door where the balcony is and looks both ways where the mercenaries of the black dogs are.

"Running away won't do you any good ... you've lost ... you'd better give up ..."Vault said approaching Cellestine.

Cellestine stands on the edge of the balcony. "I am not running away ... what would happen if a reincarnated god died ... that would find the consequence of my continent Eostia and together with my believers ... Goodbye Vault ..."cellestine is thrown by dropping.

"Nooo!" Vault yells running to catch Cellestine but it was too late. "Dammit!"he screams before approaching the balcony where she sees that the floor below them is that Cellestine is dead due to the high fall.

"Vault ... look ..." Hick said looking at the sky where the black cloud turns creating an electrical storm.

"Kin, what's the matter?"Vault said confused looking at the sky where the clouds move.

"I don't know ... I never saw that ..." Kin said looking at the sky where suddenly something falls on his lens where it causes a small vapor. "What the hell!"he yells removing the glasses where he burns turning to ashes.

"What the hell happened?"Vault said confused and you hear the screams coming from outside the castle where the inhabitants are being burned by something falling from the black clouds. "This is..."Vault is petrified where on the ground begins to shake strongly where the castle floor begins to collapse where Vault falls along with his right hands. Vault realized that if a god dies it causes a terrible consequence that would be burning all the inhabitants with burning rain and creating strong earthquakes destroying the lands of Eostia. "It is the punishment ..."he said before being crushed by a large rock concrete that fell apart from the column.

* * *

Cellestine is standing in an unknown place. "Sorry people. I had to eliminate the wicked..I had no choice to eliminate along with the innocent ... "She said regretfully." I'm sorry Alicia, Prim, Ruu-Ruu, Kaguya, Maia, Claudia and Olga ... "she laments her friends who are possibly dead.

"Celestine?" Said a familiar voice. Celestine looks back where Claudia is walking and puts on a happy expression and starts running to hug her. "You are alive!"

"Claudia you were supposed to be on Thorne?" Cellestine said confused.

"I ... I don't remember ... I remember that I was defeated by my father ..." Claudia said, her expression depressed.

"Celestine!"shouts the known voices, Cellestine looks where there are three known people who are Alicia, Prim and Kaguya who approach their two allies.

"What are you doing here?" Said another voice. Celestine looks to the other side where Maia is along with Ruu-Ruu.

"You guys are here too?" Celestine said in surprise. "This is the place for the gods ..."

"The gods? It is rather hell ..."said another voice where the women look back where everything is surprised to see Olga and the two dark elves that is Chloe and Luca.

"Olga ?!" Cellestine yells shocked when she sees her arch enemy.

"Is that strange I remember that I attack black dogs?" Olga said confused. Cellestine is surprised to see that Olga does not remember anything.

 **'Wait a moment. Doesn't she remember anything since you lost? '** Cellestine said mentally and looked at the others. "Do you remember anything?"

"I was in jail and nothing else ..." Alicia said with a confused expression. Prim shakes her head in denial.

"I was with my warriors during the attack and then I lost consciousness ..." Kaguya said. the others remember nothing about the attack of the black dogs and also about fate.

"What is this place?" Olga said seriously looking around of unknow place.

**ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟʟ ɪɴ ᴍʏ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ**

the women look where there was a kind of machine with many golden gears that moved

**"ɪ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ꜰᴏᴜɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴍʏ ꜱᴇᴇᴋᴇʀꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱʜɪꜱɴᴏꜱ"**

"Who are you?Alice said confusedly looking at the multiple gold gear machine.

**"ɪ ᴀᴍ ɢᴏᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴍᴇ ᴄʜʀᴏᴠᴏꜱ"**

"Chrovos?" Kaguya said confused. "Are you god of this unknown place?"

"Excuse me where is my house?" Said another voice. All the women look at the two women who is a white elf and a dark elf who is Grace and Anna.

**ᴀʟʟ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡʜᴏ ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴡɴ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴇxɪꜱᴛ.ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀɪʟᴇᴅ ᴏɴᴇꜱ ᴡʜᴏ ᴅɪᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ɪɴ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏʏᴀʟᴛʏ: ʏᴏᴜ ʜɪʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴇʀᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴇꜱ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴍɪꜱꜰᴏʀᴛᴜɴᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴇɴᴛꜱ.**

"What do you mean?" Said Alice shocked.

"Hey I wasn't defeated!" Ruu-Ruu yells.

"I am the reincarnated goddess ..."Cellestine said looking at the strange machine.

**ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴀ ɢᴏᴅᴅᴇꜱꜱ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴀɴ ᴇʟꜰ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴘʀɪɴᴄᴇꜱꜱᴇꜱ, Qᴜᴇᴇɴꜱ, ɴᴏʙʟᴇꜱ, ᴏʀ ᴍᴇʀᴄᴇɴᴀʀɪᴇꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴀᴍᴇ ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪꜱ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜɪꜱɴᴏꜱ ꜰᴜʟꜰɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴘʜᴇᴄʏ.**

"Am I not a goddess anymore?" Cellestine said without believing what Chrovos said.

"Why don't you let us go back to our homes?"Maia said angrily.

"Take us back to where we came from!" Olga sues Chrovos.

**ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʜᴏᴍᴇꜱ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴇxɪꜱᴛ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴍʏ ᴜɴɪᴠᴇʀꜱᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜɪꜱɴᴏꜱ.**

"What do you mean? Do you want us to look for the Shisnos ?!" Claudia screams in confusion.

"Ahhhh, Onee-sama!" Prim yells where her hands fade away.

"Prim!" Alicia shouts where her hands are starting to fade . They all cling in panic where their body parts fade away.

"Olga-sama!"Chloe yells in fear when she sees that Olga has disappeared. "Luca!"

"Chloe-nee ..." Luca said disappearing. Chloe also disappears. Anna and Grace start hugging each other where they disappear out of nowhere. cellestine looks at Claudia who also disappeared.

"Enough!" Cellestine shouts looking at Chrovos. "Don't make it disappear!"

**ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅꜱ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴜʟꜰɪʟʟ ᴍʏ ʀᴇQᴜᴇꜱᴛ, ᴀʟʟ ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʙᴏᴅɪᴇꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏᴜʟ**

Cellestine looks at her feet that is fading and looks at Chrovos. "Who are the Shisnos!" Cellestine yells for the answers.

**ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴢᴇ ɪᴛ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴏᴋ ꜰᴏʀ ɪᴛ, ɪ ᴡɪꜱʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ʟᴜᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴇᴡ ʟɪꜰᴇ..**

Cellestine disappears completely. Chrovos begins to move his gears to resume time.

* * *

**In the real world.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**

"Ahhh!" Cellestine yells shocked to hear the noise and looks around where she is sitting in some kind of gray seat. "Alicia?"Cellestine said and looks at Alicia who is sitting and realized that she was dressed in a strange black gray uniform with the blue band on the right shoulder.

"Cellestine-sama?" Alicia said, waking up and suddenly opening her eyes. "Where's your ears at?" She said shocked.

"My ears ..." Cellestine said touching her ears she no longer had her pointy ears. she had human ears. "Impossible ..."She said shocked and looks across the seat that Olga is sleeping sitting and also had the same black gray uniform but with a blue band on the right shoulder. "Olga ... wake up ..." Cellestine said making Olga wake up.

"Cellestine?"Olga said confused as she just woke up and looked around the strange place. "Where are we?" She said confused.

"I don't know ..." Cellestine said and looks to the other side that Chloe is sitting asleep and looks further ahead that this Grace and Claudia are sitting asleep but they had the different uniforms with black and gray color but with blue band.

[ **Attention Blue recruits. In two minutes we landed at the Blue base of the great Blood Gutch Canyon ...]**

Cellestine, Olga, Alicia heard the voice that came in the box where it is stuck on the metal wall. Chloe, Grace and Claudia are awakened by the electronic voice.

"Where am I?" Grace said confused. Her hair is tied with a bow. she had a black uniform.

"Olga-sama. Your ears disappeared!"Chloe screams when she sees that Olga doesn't have pointy ears. Olga was going to answer but a tremor caused them to scream with fright.

Actually them inside the Pelican ship. Alice found the window and looks outside where there is a wide earth.

In that wide land there is a circular building in the middle of the canyon. Alice was shocked to realize that this transported is a kind of flying transport that is unknown to her.

The Pelican ship lands in a short distance from the building and is shaken.

[ **Blue Recruits. please take your belongings ...]**

Out of nowhere the 7 seats that are on the roof top a large bag falls to each of the women but there was a person who has blue armor with a golden visor.

"I didn't break nothing!" shouts a young man who wakes up and looks at his lap that there was a bag. "Ah my bag ..." He said cheerfully grabbing his bag and looking at Chloe. "Hey, are we there yet?" He no doubt gets up and walks over to Chloe.

"Ahhhhhhh!"Chloe yells scared when she sees a stranger who comes up from nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shouts the One in Blue Armor. "That's how you greet ..." He wonders.

"Get away!" Chloe shouts as she gets up and looks at her unknown uniform .. "Where's my armor?" she said looking at himself. Celestine gets up and grabs the bag that said her name.

"It is my Bag ..." Cellestine said opening the bag where there were many objects that are unknown to her. The others get up and look at Celestine.

"Does Celestine know where we are?"Olga asks Celestine. Celestine was going to answer but the door opens, letting in the sunlight. Grace grabs her purse and hugs it like she's protecting herself, Chloe gets into position defense and she leaves of Ship and looks at the blue sky.

"Hello Recruits ..." Said an annoyed voice that the girls caused a commotion upon hearing the voice. "I am your Operator Vic. for all the blue recruits go to the blue base that is one kilometer away, the remains of the cargoes will be in command with the Blue soldiers. Please go to that road with the blue flag at the roundabout ... "

"Cool ... finally I will have new friends ..." Said the same one who leaves the ship and sees the women. "Hi, my name Michael, J Caboose. did yoy want to go with me to the base ..."

"No ... no human, we are not going anywhere ..." Chloe said in a hostile tone. caboose is a little scared.

"Okay ... well ..." Caboose was going to go to the road but Cellestine stops him.

"Wait!" Cellestine yells. "I'm sorry about my friend's attitude ... could you tell me where we are?"

"Ah ... you are in Blood Gutch ..."Caboose said answering.

"We are not in Eostia?" Said Cellestine.

"Is it a country ... are you European?" Caboose said.

"No ..." Cellestine said confused. Alice gets in.

"Hey civilian, you don't know that you're talking openly with our goddess!"Alice shouts hostilely but Cellestine stops her.

"Girls ... Olga we can talk calmly ..." Cellestine said looking at Olga. "We need to talk seriously..."

Caboose looks at the six women who gather and looks back. "I guess I'll stay with them ... they are kind ..."

* * *

**Elsewhere far from the red base.**

"Hello, Recruits, welcome to the Red Army. I am Sergeant Sarge!"Sarge yells welcoming the six recruits who are Maia, Kaguya, Prim, Anna and Luca who are dressed in black uniforms and had red bands on their right shoulder. ruu-Ruu is no longer a Halfling. She is the same height as Prim and has small breasts. They were all shocked to see that there is a person who has red armor and has a gold visor. "Well recruits, pack up your things and follow me to the red base!"

"Wait a minute ..." Maia begins to protest. "Where are we?" Asks Sarge.

"They're in the Grand Canyon of Blood Gutch ... what's your name, recruit ?" Sarge said authoritatively.

"I'm Maia, are we in Eostia?"

"Eostia?"Sarge said confused. "Negative I don't know about the name ... wait a minute are you a woman?" Sarge said looking at Maia.

"Yes ..." Maia said confused. Sarge takes a good look at the group of women.

"Are they all women !?" cries Sarge in shock. "I told them to send me bloodthirsty soldiers eager to kill the blues!" Sarge screams in agony.

"Is he crazy?" Kaguya said frowning and looking at Maia. "i seems what we are in another world ..."

"Yes ... where is Cellestine?" Maia said looking around. Sarge looks at the women.

"Well ... I guess you guys stayed with me during the war ..." Sarge said annoyed.

"War?"Prim, Kaguya, Maia, Ruu-Ruu, Anna and Luca said with confused expressions.

"They're here to kill the blues!" Sarge yells out loud.

the women realized that they are in some war field that would be the war of the reds against the blues.


	2. The Team Reds

the camera moves up to show Grif and Simmons standing on Red Base. Simmons then turns to Grif.

"Hey"

"Yeah?" Grif replied.

"Did you ever wonder why we are here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it?" answered Grif, "Why ARE we here? I mean, are we the product of… some cosmic coincidence or… is there really a God? Watching everything? Y'know, with a plan for us, and stuff? I dunno, man. But it keeps me up at night."

The two soldiers looked at each other until Simmons broke the silence.

"What? I mean, why are we here, in this canyon?"

"Oh, uh ... yeah."

"What was all that about God?" Simmons asked

"Uhhhh ... hmm? Nothing." Grif replied.

" Do you want to talk about that?" Simmons asked.

"No," Grif said quickly.

" Are you sure?"

"Yes" came the answer just as quickly. simmons decided to just drop that topic.

"Seriously though, why are we out here?" Simmons asked, continuing his initial train of thought, "As far as I can tell, it's just a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, no way in or out."

"Mm-hmm". Grif replied.

"The only reason that we set up a Red base here is because they have a Blue base over there. And the only reason they have a Blue base over there is because we have a Red base here." continued Simmons.

"Yes, that's because we are fighting each other." Grif replied.

"No, no, I mean, even if we pulled out today, and they were to come take our base, they would havetwobases in the middle of a box canyon. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

"What's up with that anyway?" agreed Grif, "I mean, I signed on to fight some aliens. Next thing I know, Master Chief blows up the whole Covenant armada, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting a bunch a blue guys."

Grif and Simmons do not know that he is being watched by two blue soldiers. On the cliff is where Church is using a sniper rifle to spy on Grif and Simmons, with Tucker standing behind him.

"What are they doing?" Asked Tucker. This causes Church to lower the sniper rifle and turn to that aquamarine soldier.

" What?" he replied, with irritation evident in his tone.

"I said, what are you doing now?" repeated Tucker.

"Goddamn, I'm getting sosickof answering that question." Church snapped.

"You have the fucking rifle, I can't see shit!" Tucker shot back, "Don't bitch at me because I'm not going to just sit up here and play with my dic-"

"Okay, okay, look." Church said, cutting off Tucker, "They're just standing there and talking okay? That's all they're doing. That's all theyeverdo, is just stand there and talk. That's what they were doinglast week. That's what they were doing when you asked mefive minutes ago. So five minutes fromnow, when you ask me, 'What are they doing?', my answer's gonna be, 'They're still just talking, and they're still just standing there.'" Tucker turns to look down the cliff at Red base before turning back to Church.

" What are they talking about?" he asked. Church looked at him for a moment.

"You know what?" he finally said, "I fucking hate you."

We return to the Grif and Simmons conversation at the red base.

"Talk about a waste of resources." said Grif, "I mean, we should be out there finding new and intelligent forms of life. Y'know, fightthem."

"Yeah, no shit." agreed Simmons, "That's why they should putusin charge."

The camera cuts to a shot of a soldier standing in front of the base as he shouts at Grif and Simmons with a southern accent.

"Ladies! Front and centre on the double!"

"Fuck." mutters Simmons.

"Yes, sir!" Grif calls back.

When Simmons and Grif walk closer to where their sergeant was, and they stand in front of Sarge

"Hurry up ladies." Sarge said in his southern accent, "This ain't no ice cream social."

"Ice cream social?" Simmons repeated.

"Stop the pillow talk you two. Anyone… want to guess… why I gathered you here… today?"

"Uh ... is it because the war ended and you're sending us home?" Grif asked hopefully.

"That's exactly it Private." Sarge replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "War's over. We won. Turns out you're the big hero; we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float. And Simmons here is IN CHARGE OF CONFETTI!"

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, sir." Grif replied.

"God DAMN it, Private! Shut your mouth, or else I'll have Simmons slit your throat while you're asleep!"Sarge shout

"Oh, I'd do it, too." chimed Simmons..

"I know you would, Simmons." Sarge praised "Good man."

"A couple of things today, ladies. The command has seen fit to increase our ranks here at Blood Gulch's Number One Station."

"Crap. We're getting a rookie." grumbled Grif..

"In correction. Six rookies ..."Sarge said limitingly. "That's right, dead man." replied Sarge, "Our new recruit will be here within the week. But today, we received the first part of our shipment from command."Grif and Simmons looked at each other when Sarge turned to shout something, "We have the six new recruits!" Sarge yells. Grif and Simmons look behind Sarge.

"Where are the recruits?" Grif said looking at Sarge and asking about the new recruits.

"Well those recruits decided to talk about girlish issues ..." Sarge said annoyed.

"Yes ..." Grif said but looks at Sarge again "Wait a minute ... are the recruits female?" Grif said realizing heard from Sarge said

"Yes...I told them to send me strong soldiers but they sent me with the six women! "Sarge yells angrily. Grif looks at Simmons.

"What do you think?" Grif le pregunta a Simmons que no responde nada.

"Will we have woman recluits?" Simmons said fearfully and timid at the same time.

"Okay, let's get to know them ..." Grif said to meet the recruits.

"For now they are in the locker room discussing something ..."Sarge said in an annoyed tone.

"And why didn't you tell them to come?" Grif said.

"That red-haired girl answered me like she was my grandmother who would scold me when I was a kid!" Sarge yells angrily.

"I am not so old!"Shouts Maia who has just left the entrance to the base and enters again. Sarge looks at Grif and Simmons.

"That's the one i talking about her!" Sarge shouts referring to Maia

* * *

**Inside the locker room.**

maia enters the dressing room again and meets her three allies (Kaguya, Prim and Ruu-Ruu) and an enemy who was a dark elf (Luca) and a civilian who was a white elf (Anna)

"Was it necessary to scream him?" Kaguya said.

"Yes ... that guy in red armor spoke badly to me, I had to put him in his place ..." Maia said in an annoyed tone. "on top he called us his recluits. If I'm a mercenary warrior, damn it ..." Maia complains annoyed

"That's weird. Maia, you don't have your mercenary clothes ... I don't have on my priestess outfit. We all have the same strange suits that are for men ... "Kaguya looks at her suit what is wearing." It seems like a noble suit ... "

"Maybe it's for the militiamen ... I saw that in the Onne-Sama castle where the officers wear blue suits with swords ..." Prim said remembering about past of Feoh and look at Luca who is separated and had a cold gaze. "And apart from Ruu-Ruu is no longer a smaller ..."

"Hump ... I grew a lot ... and reached to Prim's height .." Ruu-Ruu said being proud and touched her small chest. "I no longer have flat breasts. Chrovos gave me a nice body ... but it is strange ..."Ruu-Ruu said feeling uncomfortable looking back to see something behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Maia asks seeing where Ruu-Ruu acts strange.

"Because I don't feel my hairy tail ..." Ruu-Ruu said looking back "I have to find out ..."Ruu-Ruu drops her pants along with the white panties and she down her hand to touch her back and turns pale. "My tail is gone!" Ruu-Ruu yells in panic. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!".

* * *

**Outside the locker room.**

"For all the Sam Hill, what was that scream .." Sarge said upon hearing the scream of girl

"I think it's coming from the locker room ..." Grif said. Simmons and Sarge run into the base.

* * *

As for the cliff.

Church lowers his sniper rifle away from the sight. "That was a woman's scream?" He heard the scream before the three reds entered the base.

"Yes. Do you think they kidnapped a woman?" Tucker said he also heard. "If she's a busty. I'm definitely going to save her ..."

"Tucker, we don't know if those reds kidnapped a woman ..." Church said irritably about Tucker's perverted comment.

"Well I guess we're still spying ..." Tucker said, Church growls annoyed and re-watches the base with the sniper. "What are they doing?"

"For God's sake shut up!" Church shouts irritably.

* * *

 **In the Reds' locker room**.

"My tail disappeared!" Ruu-Ruu yells in panic.

"Calm down Ruu-Ruu ..." Prim tries to calm Ruu-Ruu who walked without pants on.

"Oh my goddess give me back my tail!" Ruu-Ruu yells. Luca gets up and raises her hand slapping her.

"Control your madness ..." Luca said seriously and sits down again.

"Ah ... thanks ... I was a little ..." Ruu-Ruu speaks calmly but begins to drop to her knee. "Waaah I am no longer a Halfling I cannot carry a large ax to cut my enemies. I curse this cruel world!" Ruu-Ruu cries as she hits in the ground.

"Easy ..." Anna said stroking the head of Ruu-Ruu. "I'm not an elf anymore ..."Anna said smiling but in her eye out a small tear.

SLAM.

"What's going on here!" Sarge yells reloading the shotgun and points around causing screech from Prim, Ruu-Ruu and Anna. "For the love of God. Recruit orange hair, put on your pants!"he screams when he sees Ruu-Ruu not wearing his pants.

"I don't want to put my pants back ..." Ruu-Ruu said refusing to put on pants. "It looks better on me like this .."

"Ah great we have a brat exhibitionist ..." Grif said with a little laugh.

"Come on, put your pants on once. It's very embarrassing to see you without pants!" Shouts Simmons, he is very embarrassed but realizes that Ruu-Ruu is not wearing a panty. "Oh my god. You are not wearing your underwear!"shouts that he looks the other way so as not to look at the most private part.

Ruu-Ruu looks down to her crotch nude. she realized was exposing the private part without realizing it before. "Don't see me peepers!" Ruu-Ruu yells angrily, Sarge slamming the door.

"Oh my ..." Kaguya said with a sigh. "This is crazy..."

"Girls put on your armors that are in your bags!"Sarge scream

"Bag?" Maia said where her long bag hung on her back. "i didnt notice what is inside"

Maia opens the bag and takes out a light red helmet with a brown rim with a dark red visor. "Is that my helmet?" she said looking at the strange structure of the helmet.

Luca opens her bag taking out a torso armor that has color black with gray trim. "Is that our armor?"

"It's our size ..." Prim said donning an armor glove that is pink in color with a gold trim. "They are the same armor that Mr. Sarge uses ... but it has a color difference ..."

"Girls. We better have to make the temporary truce until we find my queen Olga and her friends ... "Luca said putting on a helmet.

"We will not cooperate with you dark elf ..." Ruu-Ruu said denying cooperation. Anna frowned.

"I have to find my friend Grace ..." Anna said worried. "She may be a little confused that we are in the same situation of militia ..."

"Quiet. we are going to establish the place ... from what we saw we are in the middle of a war field ... we are going to do reconnaissance of the place ... "Maia said taking off her uniform and looking at the armor." How is dressing? "She said confused.

* * *

30 minutes later.

Sarge, Simmons and Grif are off base "That was awkward with the orange-haired woman ..." Simmons said that he is still embarrassed.o

"Don't tell me you've never seen many vaginas. Virgin ..." Grif jokes at Simmons.

"Shut up..."Simmons growled.

"Very well, ladies, let's wait for those recruits to finish dressing ..."

"We're done!" A female voice yells. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons look across to where six women with armor on come out at the base entrance.

Maia is wearing light red armor with brown shoulder pads and light brown knee pads. the edges of the lines are brown. It has the golden visor.

Kaguya is dressed in white armor and has a black visor. His shoulder pads are light red and his gloves are red. The edges of the line are light red.

Anna is dressed in light green armor with yellow trim. It has a blue visor. The edges of the lines are yellow.

Luca is dressed in black armor with a light tone as if it were gray but her lines are red. its visor is golden.

Prim is dressed in skin pink. It has red lines with red shoulder pads. Its visor is golden.

Ruu-Ruu is dressed in dark green and has a brown visor, the edges of the line are red.

"Wow, inside their armors they are beauties. but those armors are more intimidating in making tremble with fear to the blues" Sarge shouts praising the women.

"Thank you Mr. Sarge ..." Anna said calmly.

"Just Sarge, call me!" Sarge yells and looks at Grif and Simmons. "They are Simmons and Grif, my soldiers .."

"What'up, comrades ..." Grif said, greeting the recruits.

"H-hello, very much to I-I-I'm Dick Simmons Richard" Simmons appears nervous and shy at the same time.

"I am Maia ..." Maia said seriously. " we want to know ¿why we are here?"

"Hey, is that my question" Simmons said but Sarge cuts him off.

"You are recruits coming from the Red Army command. You were sent to help us massacre the blue soldiers ..." Sarge said authoritatively. "Those blues have been our enemy for a long time. My superiors left me in charge of eliminating the blue base ..." He said firm his chest.

"Where is the base of the Blue Army?" Kaguya asks.

* * *

As for the cliff. Church drops the sniper. "Shit. Sarge asked for more recruits. That means there are 10 soldier reds and we are only two. That outnumbers us. It is totally unfair!" He yells angrily.

"They have a woman ..."Tucker said looking away where there is a soldier in pink armor.

"Then she is responsible for the scream ..." Church said looking at the remains of the recruits. "Let's keep spying ..."

* * *

"...so they even came to serve me and I am their superior. Any questions? "Sarge finishes explaining. Anna raises her hand.

"Are you the Blonde woman?" Sarge asks looking at the green armored recruit.

"Where's the swords?"Anna asks asking about weapons for war.

"Hahaha ... how do you like medieval ..." Sarge laughs lightly. "We can shoot and smash the blues' heads!" Sarge yells reloading his shotgun.

"Is that the weapons we will use?" Luca asks looking at Sarge's shotgun that caused him to gasp.

"You never really used weapons!" Sarge yells in surprise.

"How you past the interviews!" Simmons yells in surprise.

"We never used those-" Luca was going to confess but Maia slapped her on the lips.

SLAP

"Nothing..it is we forget how to handle weapons ..." Maia said laughing giving an innocent lie.

"Ah ... well. I suppose the trip was very difficult for you ... I suppose Grif and Simmons taught you how to handle weapons ... but first I want to introduce you to something where the command brought us something brilliant."

Grif, Simmons, Maia, Kaguya, Prim, Ruu-Ruu, Anna and Luca looked at each other when Sarge turned to shout something, "Lopez. Bring the vehicle."

Hearing Sarge's call, López drives in a Warthog and pulls up next to Sarge. the women are surprised to see the cart that moved without horses. It was the first time they saw a big car.

"Shotgun!" Simmons yelled.

"Shotgun!" Grif yelled immediately before realizing it was too slow."Fuck"

"May I introduce," Sarge started, "our new light reconnaissance vehicle." The camera focuses on the jeep as Sarge starts to list off its features.

"It has four-inch armor plating, mag bumper suspension, a mounted machine-gunner position, and total seating for three. Ladies and Gentlemen! This is the M12-LRV! I like to call it the Warthog.

"Why 'Warthog' sir?" Simmons asks. Maia was confused about why he put the strange name.

"Because the M12-LRV is too difficult to say in conversation, son."Sarge said.

"No but… why 'Warthog'?" Grif asked, "I mean, it doesn't really look like a pig."

"Yes. They don't look alike ..." Ruu-Ruu said looking at the vehicle.

"Say that again?"Sarge said

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"What in Sam Hill is a puma?" demanded Sarge after a short pause.

"Uh, you mean the shoe company?" asked Simmons.

"No, cougar Puma." Grif replied, "It is a big cat, like a lion."

"Rather ... it seems like a chimera ... I think?" Luca said sincerely. "But I don't know what a Puma is ..."

"Oh you really don't know what a Puma is. It's a really big cat that lives in the jungle ..." Grif said looking at Luca.

"... You're makin' that up." said Sarge.

"I'm telling you, it's a real animal!" Grif insisted. Sarge turned to Simmons in response.

"Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal and also Miss Valentine" Sarge said.

" Yes sir!"

"My name is Luca ..." Luca said

"But it's your name. Your name is Elena Valentine ..."Sarge said and points to the badge. she see to that hanging on her neck. "You have your full name ..."

"What?" Luca said where she pulls out a badge and reads the name of the badge. : Elena Valentine. "That's not my name?"Luca said that she realized something very strange. The women notice their nameplates where they were hung on their necks. And they had different names. "I am not in my own body ..."Luca said when realized that they are not in his own body.

"Oh god ..." Kaguya said looking at her nameplate that said the full name: Asuna Kiriyama.

"This can not be real..."Maia also said that she looks at her nameplate that said the full name: Mairaka Lenna.

"Oh no ..." said Anna who said in a broken voice when she saw the identification that said the name: Amelie Hollies.

"It is not my life what I am ..."Prim said looking at her nameplates: Helly Mirdtand.

"That's a dream ..?." Ruu-Ruu said looking at her nameplate: Hana Tiff.

Sarge, Grif and Simmons see where the women looked at their nameplates. "What's wrong with them?" Grif said.

"I don't know ... it could be that they saw a ghost ..." Sarge said looking at the women and looking at the Warthog. ""Look, see these two tow hooks?" Sarge continued, gesturing towards the front of the jeep, "They look like tusks. And what kind of animal has tusks?"

"A walrus". Grif replied

"Didn't I just tell you to stop inventing animals?"Said Sarge.

* * *

Returning on the cliff cuts off a view of the red soldiers through a sniper rifle scope.

" What is that thing?" Tucker asked, as Church lowered the rifle.

"I don't know." he replied, "It looks like, uh… Looks like they got some kind of car down there. We better get back to base and report it."

" A car?" Tucker yelled in disbelief, "How come they get a car?"

"What are you complaining about, man? We're about to get a tank on the next drop." Church replied.

"You can't pick up chicks in a tank." Tucker complained.

"Oh, you know what? You could bitch about anything, couldn't you?" Church snapped, "We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. "

**"What chicks are we gonna pick up, man?"**

"And secondly, how are you gonna pick up chicks in a car that looks like that?"

"What kind of car is it?" asked Tucker, prompting Church to pick the sniper rifle back up to look at it again."

"I don't know, I've never seen a car like this before. It looks like a, uh ... like a big cat of some kind." tucker took a moment to absorb this.

"What, like a Puma?"

"Yes man, there you go."

* * *

 **Going back to the reds**.

"So unless anybody has anymore mythical creatures to suggest as a name for the new vehicle," said Sarge, "we're gonna stick with the Warthog. How about it Grif?"

"No sir. No more suggestions." the orange soldier replied dejectedly.

" Are you sure?" Sarge started teasing him, "How about Bigfoot?"

" It's okay". Grif replied, hoping the old soldier would just drop him and move on.

"Unicorn?" Added Sarge.

" Actually no. uh, I'm cool"Grif said.

"Sasquatch?" Sarge continues to add name.

"Leprechaun?" Simmons suggested.

Hey, he doesn't need any help, man."Grif said denying.

"Phoenix?" Sarge continued, making Grif sigh.

"Christ" Grif sighs annoyed.

"Wouldn't Chimera be better?" Prim said to get off the tricky topic.

"Oh an Ogre ..." Ruu-Ruu said adding another name.

"You guys too ?!" Grif yells annoyed.

"Hey, Simmons! What's the name of that Mexican lizard? Eats all the goats?"Sarge said

"Uh, that would be the Chupacabra, sir," Simmons replied.

"Hey Grif! Chupa-thingy, how 'bout that? I like it. Got a ring to it."" Sarge says while laughing.


End file.
